goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mummies
Mummies are undead, preserved corpses (commonly found in Egypt-themed stories) from the Goosebumps franchise. They have been mentioned in and appeared in over nine different Goosebumps books. History In a general definition, mummies are the bodies of human beings and/or animals that have been preserved either through ceremonial practices or by natural means if located in the right place (namely bogs and high, dry, cold mountaintops). Mummification was a very important tradition in the ancient Egyptian religion as the physical body was thought to be needed in the afterlife. The following list features the process of mummification. * The body is carefully washed. * All vital organs, except for the heart, are removed. The brain is actually removed through the nose with the use of a metallic hook. * Not all organs are discarded. Some are put in specially made jars, each guarded by an Egyptian god. The stomach goes into the jackal-headed Duamutef jar. The liver goes into the human-headed Imsety jar. The lungs go into the baboon-headed Hapi jar, and the intestines go into the falcon-headed Qebehsenuef jar. These jars are eventually placed in the tomb with the mummy, as it was thought that these organs were needed in the afterlife. * The body is covered in a type of salt called natron, which removes all of the moisture from the body. The body dries in the salt for 40 days. * The body is wrapped in linen, which is glued to the skin with tar or resin. * Finally, the body is wrapped in a sheet and placed in its coffin or sarcophagus. Powers In The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb, mummies are reanimated if shown The Summoner, a small mummified hand of mysterious origin. Another method of resurrection was present in Return of the Mummy, where legend said Prince Khor-Ru would come to life if the six words "Teki Kahru Teki Kahra Teki Khari" were chanted. Once alive, mummies are shown to be surprisingly powerful and difficult to stop, especially in large groups. Weaknesses Due to their old, withered state, mummies move slowly and can be easily evaded in chases. The gauze covering them is also extremely flammable, making for an effective method of destroying them. Books about Mummies * Goosebumps ** The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb ** Return of the Mummy * Give Yourself Goosebumps ** Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - A mummy is said to live in the cemetery near Bat Wing Hall. ** Diary of a Mad Mummy ** Little Comic Shop of Horrors * Tales to Give You Goosebumps ** Don't Wake Mummy * Goosebumps Triple Header ** The Mummy with My Face * Goosebumps Series 2000 ** The Mummy Walks * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** Who's Your Mummy? * Goosebumps SlappyWorld ** The Dummy Meets the Mummy! Mummies in HorrorLand In the Goosebumps HorrorLand video game, mummies can be found aimless wandering Terror Tombs in place of the other children NPCs (your character is the first guest in HorrorLand with enough Frights to make the park's Fright Restriction). They also appear as obstacles in the Terror Tomb mini-games such Certain Death. Mummies in the Goosebumps franchise * King Buthramaman - The mummy from Diary of a Mad Mummy. * Mummified Cat - The Mummy's Cat in the ''Goosebumps'' television episode "Don't Wake Mummy". * Prince Khor-Ru - The mummy from Return of the Mummy as well as the first ''Goosebumps'' film. * Emperor Pukrah - The Jekeziah Mummy from The Mummy Walks. * Arragotus - The mummy from The Dummy Meets the Mummy!. Gallery Covers The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb (Cover).jpg|A mummy featured on the cover of The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb. 4 (05 US) Curse Mummys Tomb UK cover.jpg|A mummy seen drowning in goop on the UK cover of The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb. Return of the Mummy (Cover).jpg|Prince Khor-Ru's arm reaching out of a tomb in Return of the Mummy. 21 (23 US) Return of Mummy UK cover.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru as depicted on the UK cover of Return of the Mummy. The Mummy Walks.jpg|Emperor Pukrah featured on The Mummy Walks. Thecurseofthemummystomb-classicreprint.jpg|A mummy as seen on the Classic Goosebumps cover of The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb. Returnofthemummy-classicreprint.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru's arm reaching out of a tomb in the Classic Goosebumps edition of Return of the Mummy. Gb hh06.jpg|A mummy seen ringing a door bell in Who's Your Mummy? The Dummy Meets the Mummy.jpg| Arragotus and Slappy in The Dummy Meets the Mummy! Goosebumps ReturnMummy.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru in its tomb on the DVD cover of Return of the Mummy. Media Dontwakemummy 4.jpg|A close-up of a mummy's face from the television episode of Don't Wake Mummy. Returnofmummy 10.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru in the television episode of Return of the Mummy. Mummy.png|Prince Khor-Ru from the Goosebumps film. Prince_Khor_Ru_Haunted_Haloween.png|Prince Kho-Ru from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Goosebumps 2 Mummies.PNG|A pair of mummies from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Category:Monsters * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Television series characters Category:Movie characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Recurring characters Category:Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Villains in Goosebumps HorrorLand (series) Category:Villainesses Category:Undead